Snow Fall
by staryskylines221
Summary: Lucy is being plagued with nightmares about a certain snow mage being in trouble. Not being able to take the nightmares anymore, she leaves for the Blue Pegasus guild, determined to protect him. Along the way she learns things about her magic that she never knew and somehow Eve is able to calm her and stir up other emotions in her as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy bolted straight up in bed, panting heavily as she tried to calm herself down. Knowing that she would not be able to go back to sleep again and since she was covered in sweat she decided to take a soak in her tub. Once inside her bathroom she quickly commenced filling her bathtub with hot water and bubbles and tossed her clothes into a hamper before sliding into the comforting waters.

She sighed heavily, it was the same dream that had plagued her for nearly a month now.

_Lucy was at the edge of a forest nothing but a spaghetti strap white cotton knee length night gown on. Her feet were bare and it was lightly snowing outside but she felt no sense of cold. Her beat wildly in her chest as she stared into the dooming woods. Her blonde hair was wiping back in forth in the wind as she stood unmoving._

_Suddenly she heard and heart wrenching cry of agony and she ran as fast as she could through the snowy woods. Her feet should have felt cold, seeing as she was running over at least a few inches of snow, but it didn't. Even as the snow landed on her exposed areas of skin she still did not feel cold. Instead she felt overly warm, adrenaline pumping harshly through her as she tried her best to seek the wailing person._

_Soon she came to a small creek and without question she ran across it, not knowing how she knew to go this way but only that her heart was pulling her in this direction. She dodged branches and fallen pieces of wood as she ran. Then she heard another wail and this time she knew it was a man that she was running towards. His cries spurred her on as she pushed her body even harder in hopes of getting to him faster._

_Soon she came to the edge of a clearing and what she saw made her weep. There in the center of the clearing was a cloaked figure holding up a blonde man her heart knew so well. His body was bruised all over and blood was spewing from his arms and mouth staining the brilliant white snow a scary shade of red. Suddenly the figure dropped the blonde, disappearing without a care and once she was running towards him. She caught him at the last second and held him to her chest, whispering words of assurance into his ear as she lovingly pat his hair. "Stay with me! Don't leave me, please!" She cried as she held him. _

_Suddenly she felt an icy cold hand against her cheek, feeling cold for the first time that night. "It's going to be ok. Just find me, come find me. Lucy!" Then he was gone. She held the lifeless man in her arms, his blood staining her gown and skin but she did not care. He was gone. She would never hear her name on his lips, never hear his laugh. She pressed her ear to his chest desperately trying to find the heart beat that usually brought her so much comfort, but it was gone too. She couldn't hear his hear anymore. She screamed and cried and wailed like she had never done before._

"_EVE!" she screamed his name._

She would wake up just after screaming his name. Honestly, Lucy had no idea what the dream meant and she really was confused as to why she felt like death itself after waking up from the nightmare. But the stellar mage knew one thing for sure, she would not let that become a reality. He had told her to find him and that was exactly what she was going to do. Even if she didn't really know Eve she would never let such a thing happen to him if she had the power and the knowledge to stop it. Apart of her magic was being able to sense distressing things before they happened and ever since she was young her mother had told her to head such warnings. She was not about to disobey know, not with someone's life possible on the line.

Lucy sighed as she stood up out of the bath tub and quickly wrapped her body in a large fluffy white towel. She brushed her hair and teeth before quickly drying off and slipping on a pair of comfy black panties and bra. She dressed in dark gray cargo shorts and a deep blue v neck shirt that stopped just below her belly button, leaving a tiny bit of her stomach showing. Grabbing a duffel bag from her closet she began filling it with clothes, toiletries and other things she would possible need while she was away. She packed her letters to her mother along with her novel and a few books before slipping on a pair of white sandals along with her belt, equipped with her keys and whip. It was 6 am and it was a 4 hour ride to the Blue Pegasus guild, so that would land her there at 10 am. She wrote a not explain where she was going and left it on her kitchen table along with jewels for her rent.

The blonde hastily made her way to the train station and bought her ticket before entering the train. She sat down in an empty cart, placing her luggage next to her before falling asleep.

Lucy woke up to feeling of someone shaking her awake. "Miss I believe this is your stop." An older woman said softly and the blonde smiled brightly at her. "Thank you so much for your help. Have a safe and pleasant travel." She quickly grabbed her bag and ran off the train with one last smile at the friendly old woman.

She knew where the guild was located thanks to Sorcerer Weekly, so she had made it there in less than 15 minutes. Lucy was now staring at the guild doors noting how fancy it was even from the outside. She took a deep breath and pushed the doors opened and walked in.

Lucy nervously searched around for Master Bob but found the Trimen instead. They were already flirting with a group of women causing the stellar mage to sigh. Don't they ever get tired? She quickly made her way to them and tapped who she knew to be Hibiki on the shoulder. When Hibiki turned around he smiled softly at her.

"Lucy?" She nodded her head a small smile gracing her lips. "What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" She looked at the play boy with a raised eyebrow clearly amused. "I mean not that it isn't good to see you. It's just that you never have visited before." Hibiki quickly interjected. Making sure he did not offend the gorgeous blonde.

"Is your Master here?" She asked him in a gentle voice and he nodded with narrowed eyes.

"Master Bob should be in his office. I'll take you, come on." She nodded and followed close behind the archive mage. They stopped in front of a large wooden door with a large intricate carving of the Blue Pegasus insignia. Hibiki knocked on the door and waited until his guild master called him in for allowed entrance.

"Come in." They heard and both mages took a step inside. Lucy looked around quickly. It was a large light blue room with stuffed animals and other odd things about it. She giggled softly before turning her attention to the odd but otherwise sweet master.

"Hello Master Bob. How are you doing?" She asked politely. Master Bob all but squealed at her adorableness. He quickly got up and hugged her, patting her head softly.

"Hello my dear, it is been quite some time. I'm doing well and yourself?"

Lucy nodded curtly not wanting to lie but not wanting to give away anything with Hibiki here. "I'm ok, is it possible to speak with you alone? I don't mean to be rude Hibiki." She frowned feeling slightly guilty for somewhat pushing him away.

Hibiki chuckled softly and gave her one soft pat on the head before exiting the room. Lucy turned her attention back to the guild master who looked at her with worried eyes.

"Does Maky know you are here?" She shook her head no. "What is going on sweetie?" He asked gesturing her to a chair and she sat in it gracefully. Then she launched into a detailed conversation about what made her come here and her dreams. Once she was finished explaining she noticed drops of water landed on her hands. She reached touched a hand to her cheek and found that she was crying. Not once had she cried she had begun having the dreams but now it all felt like too much and too real.

"Oh, my dear you have had it rough. I want to thank you for caring about my precious children, so much so that you left your home." She smiled at him through her tears.

"Of course I would never abandon someone I had the means to help. Plus your guild allied with us so many times and you are a good friend of my Masters. I wouldn't have it any other way." She said matter of factly and the Blue Pegasus guild Master beamed at her. She was truly an amazing mage and woman for that fact. Maky you are blessed to have her in your guild.

"Thank you. Now my dear, what do you suggest we do about this?"

"I don't think we should tell him just yet, I don't want to make him anxious or hurt his pride. I believe Eve to be more than capable of taking care of himself but still it would add stress and I don't think it's necessary yet. I would like to work closely with them, if that is ok with you of course, so I can watch over him. I know I'm not the strongest mage but I will do my best!" She said. "I can tell them that I'm here so that the guild can become more allied, sort of like an in between person, which wouldn't wholly be a lie. It is always good to strengthen your relationships between allied forces." Master was shocked at the young girl. She was incredibly smart, thought things through and handled everything with a leveled attitude. How did she end up at Fairy Tail? Master Bob chuckled mentally at the thought before speaking to the beautiful mage.

"Where will you stay?"

"I've long since bought back the Heartfilia estate. I can stay there, it's only a ten minute drive from the guild and it's not a really long walk either. Master do you think the Trimen will mind living with me for a while? I really need to keep an eye on him." She knew it was an unreasonable request but she was desperate. Master Bob nodded his head.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind leaving with a gorgeous heiress for a while, just make sure you go on missions together so they can pay for their rent." I nodded my head and leaped up out of the seat hugging this guilds master tightly.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed before running out with my bag to the main hall. Once I was downstairs, I noticed it was slightly more packed than earlier. I spotted the Trimen at a table in the corner and hurried over to them. "Hi." I spoke somehow becoming shy. Hibiki was the first one to look up and he smiled genuinely at me.

"Hey there Lucy, how did your talk with the Master go?" He asked as he stood up and pulled a chair out for me. I sat down softly and thanked him.

"It went well, thank you for your help earlier. Umm…I need to Ummm…tell you guys something." I fumbled over my words and they all chuckled causing me to blush and pout. I huffed and turned my head away from them.

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy, it's just your so adorable." A familiar voice called out and I snapped my neck to look at him. Here he was the man that had been plaguing my dreams, the reason why I was even here in the first place. I bit back tears as I looked at him. I placed a hand on my keys to calm myself down.

"Thanks, I think. Anyway, I'm here to strengthen the relationship between our guilds and Master said it was ok if I tagged along with your team for a bit? I know it's all guys and I'm sorry…." I was cut off when they smiled at me.

"Of course you're more than welcome to be with us! But where will you stay?" Ren asked me and I smiled at him causing him to flush.

"The Heartfilia Mansion." They looked at me in shock. "I bought it back a while ago but there is more. I Ummm… need you to stay with me for a while for reasons I can't explain just yet. I'm sorry, I know this an inconvenience to you but it is a matter of life and death." I said firmly and they all nodded much to my surprise. "Thank you so much for understanding." I smiled brightly at them and they all blushed before ranting about how cute I am. I pulled out Virgo's key and before I had the chance to call her she poofed up.

"Punishment Princess?" She asked her eyes sparkling with hope. I sweat dropped and face palmed.

"No punishment. Virgo can you go to the Heartfilia home and get several rooms ready, the Trimen will be staying with us." The pink haired spirit nodded her head, happy to assister her master.

"Will that be all Princess?"

"Yep, that's it. Thanks a bunch Virgo." Lucy smiled at the spirit before she disappeared.

"Well I guess that's that." I said to the group of men when suddenly a group of pretty woman walked up to me with an angry look.

"Hey you!" One called and groaned aloud.

"That is incorrect grammar, not mention it's a rude way to greet someone. My name is Lucy." I replied nonchalantly, causing the women to simmer.

"Who the hell do you think you are, sitting with the Trimen like that?" Another girl asked.

"I'm Lucy, like I said before. Were you not listening?" I shrugged caused Hibiki and the others to chuckle.

"What is someone slut Barbie like you doing in such a classy guild?" I sighed, this truly did not bother me.

"I think being a virgin hardly allows me to be a slut right? I'm here for reasons that do not concern you lot. But thank you for caring." Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head and I glared at the raven haired woman who held a bunch of hair in a fist.

"Hey knock it off." I heard the men at my table call angrily.

"Oh so you're a Fairy Tail mage? Such trash doesn't belong here, that guild is nothing but a drunk losers." She laughed and something inside me snapped.

"No one makes fun of my guild!" Suddenly the rings that adorned my fingers glowed a brightly white and I punched the rude woman, sending her flying a couple tables away. "Take it back!" I roared. How dare this unknown woman speak ill my nakama!

"Princess, that's enough." I felt a familiar hand rest on my shoulder but it wasn't enough to calm my rage completely. Then I felt cool hands in my, and I turned to see Eve holding my hand his gaze somewhere else. Somehow the rage in me was gone and I felt utterly calm.

"Don't you dare speak ill of my Princess!" Loke shouted causing the women to flinch and flee. "Are you ok, Lucy?" Loke turned to me and I nodded my head. "Good. By the way why are you here and where are Natsu and the others?"

"I'll explain later, thanks Loke." He nodded his head and left to go back home. I turned to face the three men and I bit my bottom lip softly.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and they shook their heads.

"It was nowhere near your fault." Ren stated.

"He is right, Lucy. They started it." Hibiki patted my hair softly.

"You did a job of defending your guild not mention telling them off." Eve chuckled and I smiled softly.

"Ok! Anyway I guess I will meet you at the mansion." They nodded and I took off towards my home with a smile on my face and a lingering sense of cold.

**XOXOXOXO**

**Hey you epic people out there! **

**I just wanted to ask you to review and let me know what you think. I understand Lucy and Eve aren't really what anyone thinks about but I really would like to see how this pairing goes. Plus it's something new!**

**Thank you for reading and I don't own anything but the plot of this story not the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hibiki stood in front of the large entrance gate of the Heartfilia mansion along with his friends. It was the first time he had been here and what he saw made his jaw drop in shock. It was twice as big as the Blue Pegasus guild and that was only the house. According to his archieve the estate actually ventured into the moutains on either side of the mansion. All in all Lucy Heartfilia basically owned a village!

Eve watched his mentor with amusement, Hibiki's mouth was wide open and he had unknowingly dropped his bag to the floor. Sure the blonde celestial mage owned a manison and all that but it was obvious that she did not care about money, at least not the way the previous head of the awe inspiring manison did. Suddenly there was a pillar of gold light and Lucy's pink haired maid spirit was there in front of them with a stoice expression.

"Hello, Princess has been waiting." She bowed to them before letting them in and showing them the way into the mansion.

Eve could not help but let his eyes wander as the spirit showed him through Lucy's childhood home. He was amazed at how big it was sure but what struck him as odd was that the mansion itself seemed cold. It had no personal touches, such as pictures, as far as he could see and Lucy seemed like the type to really enjoy making her house warm and inviting. Then again she could have just started getting together such things, it was a rather big home.

When he heard a soft chuckle the young snow mage looked up to find his team mates watching him, amusement pratically dripping from their faces. "What is it?" He asked not understanding why he was getting such looks.

"You seem to be lost in thought is all." Ren smirked.

"And my guess is that it has something to do with our beautiful hostess." Hibiki chuckled. Eve groaned aloud, clearly not happy with what his partners just said. Sure he thought Lucy was drop dead gorgeous and even on occasion he had made it obvious to her that he thought so. But she was older than him, not including the tenrou time skip, and he doubted she even thought of him in such a manner.

Still though, he had been shocked when she arrived at his guild, bag in hand and quickly requesting to speak to their master. Then she had let them know that she would be staying at the guild for a while, which made his heart thump a bit harder than it should. Soon after that she had asked them to live with her, which also set his heart in a bunch of unnormal heartbeats, which he did not understand. But when he gaze dropped to him his heart stuttered in his chest at the look she was giving him. Her eyes were unbelieveably passionate with sadness and affection but what struck him the most was the look of hope. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt something was going on but he would have to leave it alone...for now.

Abruptly there was an angery shriek and we all lifted our heads to see the funniest thing they had ever seen in there life. There stood Lucy in a pair of short black cargo shorts and a blue tank top that stopped at her belly button. She had one hand on her hip and the other wielding her whip an expressiont that could only be described as pure rage and annoyance on her face. Loke was on the other side of the hall grinning widely, his gleaming with mischeviousness as he held a pair of what they assumed was Lucy's panties. "LOKE!" She wailed as she ran up the stairs towards her lion spirit. Loke quickly jumped over the banister and onto the first floor, avoiding his Princess at all costs. Lucy huffed and her face turned bright red , even her ears were red.

"IT'S NOT OK TO PEEP ON ME IN THE SHOWER SO YOU CAN STEAL A PAIR OF MY UNDERWEAR YOU DAMN PERVERTED HOUSE CAT!" At this point Ren was on the floor rolling in laughter while Even had to clutch his stomach as he gasped for air. Hibiki on the other hand wasn't laughing. Sure he thought it was funny but his history with the spirit Leo kept him from joining his team mates. No he did not hate the lion spirit but whenever he saw him he couldn't help but think of Karen.

" Princess that is rude! I'm a lion not a house cat!" He grinned which totally pissed off Lucy.

"WHAT KIND OF LION STEAL WOMENS UNDERWEAR!" Loke chuckled at his master exasperated expression. The only reason he was even doing something like this was because he could see, no he could feel the grief that was deep within his Princess. She needed a distraction until the Trimen playboy group got here and now that they were here he needed to find his escape.

The lion spirit was still deep in thought when he suddenly felt a stinging around his torso befored he was pulled up to the second floor towards his enraged master. As soon as his body was close enough to hers she used her own body, much to his pleasure, to press him into the nearest wall.

"Give them back, now." Although her voice seemed calm Loke could hear the threat behind each and every word and he quickly handed her the pair of lacy black panties. She quickly stuffed it into her pocket and growled at him before petting his head. A look of confusion must have crossed his face because she bent down to whisper into his ear. "Thanks, but next time try to distract me in a different way." She stepped back from him with a slight grin and Loke could not help but roll on the floor in laughter. His Master was really somehting.

Eve watched the interaction between the two with unamused eyes. He did not like the close proximity that they shared and it took everything in him not to run up and part the two. Not to mention he was too shocked at his own feelings to even move. Yeah he had worked with the blonde before but they only interacted for all of maybe a hour or so and maybe ten mintues at the GMG. But something in his blood was craving her pressence next to him and he for the life of him could not understand why. Then he felt eyes on him and he looked up to see that not only way Loke staring at him, even though Lucy was talking to him, but Virgo was as well. Their eyes were filled with knowing and wonder which confused him to no end. What the hell was going on?

Then he felt another pair of eyes on him, but these eyes did not make him uncomforable, instead they filled him with warmth and instinctively he knew it was Lucy looking at him. He did not know how but he knew that it was her but he felt it in his blood, magic and soul. Yeah, something was going on. He lifted his gaze to meet hers and he mentally gasped, she was giving him the same expression she had at the guild. Her brown eyes were so...enchanting. He mentally face palmed, he was a playboy not a freaking poet.

Lucy looked at Eve with a great deal of emotions. She still had to get use to the fact that he was standing in front of her safe and sound...for now. She reluctantly removed her eyes from the snow mage and motioned for all of her guests to follow her and the immediately did so. She led them down the long hall in her mansion and stopped in front of another hallway. "Down this hall will be your rooms. You may choose which one you want." She motioned for them to go and they quickly did. Withing five mintues they all came back with happy expressions. "Was it to your liking?" She asked.

"You know Lucy, you don't have to be so formal with us." Ren said surpising the whole group. Was this really the emotionally whisy washy playboy? Lucy giggled softly.

"Thanks and sorry. It's sort of like a reflex to use proper manners and such here. But I will try my best." They nodded their heads and she smiled. "Are you hungry? It's about dinner time..." They all nodded their head. "Ok, well Virgo will show you the way. I'm going to change my clothes."

"Are we properly dressed?" Hibiki asked sort of embarassed that he could be underdress even though he was wearing his signature suit. He never felt under dressed before but then again he had never been in the Heartfilia mansion before.

"Nope, in fact you may want to shed your jackets. We are going to eat in the gardens." With that she left to find her room, which was next to her mothers personally library. Once inside she quickly shed her clothes and decided on a quick shower. She stepped into the large bathroom that was connected her room and instantly turned on the hot water. Stepping into the heated spray of the shower water she hissed as it touched her skin and allowed it to soothe her. She had always loved hot water no matter the weather, even as a child. She made quick work of scrubbing her body with her favorite almond honey and vanilla scrub and moved on to washing her hair with her vanilla shampoo and conditioner. Remembering that she had people waiting for she stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly and dressed in a pair of white lace undergarments and moved to pick her dress. She settled on a white high low summer dress that had the right amount sexiness and innocence. Slipping into her dress she brushed her wet hair and left it as is and made her way to the garden forgoing shoes as she did.

Walking barefoot in the garden full of many different flowers she was reminded of her child hood. Her mother of course had been a lady but she always insited that in order to really enjoy the comforts of a garden you had to get as close to it as possible, so she never entered a garden with shoes on. Looking around at the flowers in reminded her of a story she once read about the Garden of God and how it had every flower and plant possible there. She imagined that such a place had to be extremely beautiful more so than her own garden.

Soon enough she found her companions sat at a large garden table. They seemed to be in a deep conversation when suddenly Eve looked up at her with his forest green eyes making her shiver her slightly at the amount of raw emotion in them. Her blood felt like it was boiling and her heart was thumping in her chest but the weirdest thing was she kept hearing a voice in her mind that was whispering _'mine'_ over and over again. Ignoring whatever the hell that was she sat down next to Hibiki and across from Eve.

"Your garden is really gorgeous,Lucy." Hibiki said before he turned his gaze down and notice her feet were bare. Lucy blushed when she noticed what he was looking at.

"It's a quirk that was passed onto to me. My mother didn't believe you should wear shoes in a garden." She explained as she felt her cheeks heating up she knew she was blushing a bright red.

"That is so adorable." The archieve mage chuckled as he pat the stellar mages hair. They all watched as she puffed her cheeks out in a pout before turning her head in annoyance.

Eve smiled as he watched her. She was truly adorable but a question come up and before he had the sense to stop himself he had asked it out loud. "Are you dating Natsu?" He asked and for some weird reason he felt a pain in his chest.

He had expected her to either say yes or no but instead she looked slightly disgusted and eventually burst into laughter. "Never! Natsu is my best friend there is no way in Heaven or Hell, Earthland and Edolas or even the Celestial World that Natsu and I would get together. Don't get me wrong he is a great guy and any women he ends up with will be lucky but he is far too distructive." He raised an eyebrow and her and he watched as she took a deep breath before she continued. " He used my underwear as a mask so he could play ninja." Enough was said. The Trimen group fell out their chairs laughing and rolling on the floor.

"He really did that?" The snow mage asked and she nodded her head fiercely. "WOW." Was all they could manage to say before dinner arrived. They ate their food slowly as they engaged in small talk with each other and once in a while someone would end up on the floor laughing. Lucy had come to truly enojy their company and she was glad that she was given the chance to get to know them this way.

After dinner they decided on watching a movie. Being the playboys they were they told Lucy that it was up to the lovely lady to decided and being the person she was she had decided on a horro film even though she knew it would scare the magic energy out of her.

She made herself comfortable on the sofa in the basement that was set up as her personal play room of sorts. She had a deep blue fluffly blanket wrapped around her and Eve was sitting next to her with Ren and Hibiki on the floor leaning against the sofa. Durning the scary parts of the movie, and to her most parts were scary, she clutched the blanket tigther and sunk her head further down into it. She heard Eve chuckle and she sent him a glare which only seemed to add to his amusement. Suddenly she felt surprising strong arms wrap around her and she was moved so her legs were flung across his lap and she was heavily leaning into his body. "Relax." He said and she was surpised at how deep his voice was, she had never noticed. Once again she heard the familiar voice in her head whispering _'mine'_ and she sneakily looked up at him and then away.

What was really going on? Yes being attracted to another person was normal but this was totally different. Dreaming about his impending doom and then the voice, no there was surely some magic behind all this. Thinking hard she decided starting tommorow she would be doing some researach on celestial mages because whatever was going not only intrigued her but it was beginning to scare her as well.

Soon enough she felt her eyes dropping and she nuzzled her head into the crook of Eve's neck. She felt him tense and then relax and she inhaled softly. He smelt of mint and fresh forest rain it was intoxicating. She moved her head lower slowly and placed her ear over his heart like she had done so many times in her dreams. But instead of hearing nothing she heard the lulling constent thump of his heart. She was relishing in it so much so that she felt a single tear escape her eye. How many times had she placed her ear to his chest and come up empty? Ignoring everything else she fell alseep to the sound of Eve's heart beat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy awoke abruptly, her hand over her heart and panting heavily. She looked around the dark room, trying her hardest to see where she was so she could calm down. The Heartfilia manison? Swiftly everything that happened came back to her in one wave. She had visited the Blue Pegasus guild and now she was living with the Trimen and to top it off she had fell asleep on Eve last night.

How did she even get to her room? Thinking back she could kind of remember being carried but cold yet comforting arms. Did the snow mage carry her back? She blushed at the thought but then her thoughts wandered over to what she had been dreaming about. It was the same dream as always but this time she could tell that someone or something was helping her.

Not wanting to dwell on it any longer the blonde streched her body, making her look similiar to that of a cat, before glancing at her clock. It was 6:45 am. The stellar mage let out a loud groan, these dreams were seriously cutting into her sleep time. Shrugging it off she decided to do some meditating in the gardens. So she threw off her pajamas, that hopefully Virgo changed her into, and slipped into black yoga pants and a deep blue off the shoulder half top.

She made her way down to her gardens, once again forgoing shoes, and once she found a decent spot she called upon Capricorn. "Hello Miss Lucy, how can I be of help to you today?" The goat butler bowed. Lucy smiled at her families spirit and friend. He truly was an amazing spirit but she thought they all were amazing anyway.

"Hello Capricorn, I hope I didn't disrupt anything by calling you so early?" She frowned slightly. She knew that calling on her spirits would take them away from whatever they were doing so she tried only calling them when necessary and besides most of them were showing up on their own now anyway.

"Absolutely not. You know very well that you may call on me anytime."

"I know, and I am grateful but your a person too. I want to always give my spirits their own time so to speak." She beamed at the goat butler and he just softly smiled before nodding, knowing that to argue with her about this matter would be pointless.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me meditate?" She asked and he nodded eagerly.

Her goat spirit instructed her the proper way to sit when meditating, and she did so. Her legs were crossed and tucked under each other and her spine was straight. Moving on her then told her that she needed to focus on the feel of her magic and find the lock on her magic container.

"Now since everyone's magic is unique to that person the way to open their container is unqiuely their own as well." The spirit explained to his Mistress and she nodded but raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"For example when Leo opens his magic container he recites a saying before he can do so. This comes naturally to each person. Some use hand genstures others saying..." Lucy nodded her head and once again searched deep withing her for her magic. Once she found it she placed two fingers on either side of her lips for a fraction of a second before she held her palm in the air and said,'' SHINE."

As soon as she did so she was engulfed in a brillant gold light. "Get to know your magic Miss Lucy. Play with it, feel it learn how it bends." She closed her eyes and focused her senses on the tingling warmth that was her own unique magic. She felt it swirl around her, somewhat like a shield and she mentally pushed at it, shaped it. She was lost in herself when suddenly she heard collective gasps and she instictively swirled her magic around her again while holding up a hand towards the sound of the intruders. She opened her eyes and instantly relaxed when she meet the forest green of Eve's eyes. "Sorry, you startled me." She muttered slightly embarrassed. Focusing once again on her magic she this time collected it within her and with a burst of energy the shield was gone.

Lucy stood up and smiled at the three playboys. "What has you up so early?"

"Early?" Hibiki asked a confused expression obviously on his face.

"Miss Lucy you have been meditating for a little over two hours." Capricorn stated with slight amusement. Lucy gaped, had it really been that long? It felt like only mintues. Suddenly she was unbelieveably proud of herself. Two hours, she had managed that for two hours straight and she wasn't even tired yet! "You did well, your mother would be proud." The stellar mage hugged her spirit knowing that he missed her mother just as much as she did.

"You can go back now and thanks so much for your help." The spirit bowed and left in a pillar of golden light. Once he was gone she turned her attention back to her friends and smiled. "Have you eaten yet?" They shook their heads no.

"We were looking for you so we could all eat together." Ren smiled as he walked over to pat the blondes head shocking everyone.

"Weren't you suppose to be the tsundere type?" She gaped and he just chuckled.

"Yeah but your more like a sister to me now. Good job by the way." The wind mage beamed and she flushed slightly. The only other people who treated her this way were Gray and Natsu who she missed dearly.

"It was breath taking to watch. Do you think your friend could show us how to do that?" Hibiki asked and she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah sure that won't be a problem at all. Well we should eat and then after I'm going to train some more with Loke." They nodded and the small group made their way to the back patio in a comfortable silence. Soon one of the maids in the house served their food consisting of fruit, strawberries and cherries, along with eggs bacon and toast.

"Miss Heartifilia another contract deal has come in from the Duke in Cloud country." The sweet maid smiled softly and her and she returned her smile.

"Thank you Jessica and thank you for the hard work." The maid bowed her head and left.

"The Duke of Cloud country wants to make a contract with you?" Hibiki raised an eyebrow at me.

"The Heartfilia mansion was not the only thing I bought back. I bought back the railways as well. How else would I be able to keep all of this?" Lucy giggled at the slightly shocked faces on the three silly men across from me.

"Is it hard to balance with your mage life?" Eve asked with a curious glint in his eyes but also something akin to affection there as well. She flushed softly and shook my head.

"Not really, I've always been the organzied type so it's not that hard. Besides I would never have bought back this place if it meant giving up my guild." Eve smiled at me and she felt my blood heat up and my heart thump. Soon after they had finished eating Loke appeared in plain white tshirt and black work out pants.

"Go put on some shoes Princess, we are going to run." Lucy nodded and did as shewas told and about twenty mintues later, had to let her stomach settle first from eating, they were off running through the woods behind the mansion. Although there was indeed a trail Loke insisted they not take it, something about getting lazy. The blonde sighed but did not complain after all he wasn't the combat specalist and leader of the zodiacs for nothing.

They had been jumping over large fallen branches when she tripped and landed on her face. She was about to stand up when something shiny caught her eye. Reaching down she wiped away the grass and dirt and gasped. It was a key! A celestial gate key! The blonde chuckled at the convience and the sure oddity that was this situation. "Loke!" she shouted and instantly her lion was by her side.

"What's the matter...is that a key!?" Lucy giggled at his reaction and she noodded. With no further words needed between them they both ran as fast as they could back to the house, eager to add an adition to their family. They bust throught one of the many back doors of the estate, startling the poor trio of playboys.

"What happened?" The Blue Pegasus guild members shouted and Lucy beamed at them as she held up her key.

"I tripped and found a key!" Hibiki instantly cracked up while Ren lowered his gaze in worry, although he did chuckle. Eve stood up and walked over to the older blonde mage and smiled.

"Which key is it?" He asked truly interested. His heart beat was all over the place as he watched the stellar mage glow with happiness. Whatever made her happy made him happy.

"It's Lupus! Gate of the Wolf!" Lucy grabbed Eve's hand and rushed out the door to the gardens. Eve had chuckled softly at her antics but he also could not help the small blush from forming on his cheeks.

Lucy had stopped in a large clearing in the gardens where the Heartfilia family use to hold parties. She held up her key in the air with confidence.

"I open thee, great of the great wolf, Lupus!'' She shouted and immediately a piercing howl filled the air and with a pillar of golden light a man appeared. Lucy gasped, she had expected to see well...a WOLF! But instead a tall man with wild necklength balck hair and glowing silver eyes stood before her. She looked him over again. He had black wolf ears adorning the top of his head and a black bushy tail swishing from behind. He had a tribal tattoos licking his body and a tattoo of a cresent moon under his right eye. He wore no shirt or shoes just loose black pants.

"Master..." He said and she frowned.

"Not Master just Lucy." He looked at her pensively but then grinned a wolfy toothy grin.

"You must be the Princess that idoit Lion is so fond of." Hibiki and the other Trimen chuckled while Loke just shouted his protest at being called an idoit. "I shall call you Princess as well." Lucy just nodded.

"What all can you do Lupus?" She asked and he eyed her.

"You know that your power feeds us, it gives us our strength. So because of you I am able to use shadow magic now but most of my power comes from the moon. I am obviously a tracker as well." His ears twitched and he raised his nose in the air before continuing. "There is another key in your woods." Lucy gasped. Another one! Surely she was using up all her good fortune for today, to find two keys was truly a feat.

"Can you help me find the key?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, I am avaible to you always." He smirked his one fang on display. He suddenly took of running and Lucy quickly followed behind him. She did not struggle to keep up because once he noticed her he morphed into a wolf, that was three times her own height, and carried her.

Lucy giggled happily as she rode the running wolf. He was beautiful with his shiny black fur and large paws. He was lean and muscular and looked fit to protect. He had whisps of shadows coming off of his body and all in all he looked enchantion yet fearsome. Soon though they arrived in a small clearing in the woods and the edge of the clearing she could see something shiny. Instantly she climbed off the wolf, who had to lay down so she would not hurt herself, and took off towards the key. Once she reached it she beamed with happiness yet again.

"It's Phoenix!" She was pratically jumping up and down. Her wolf chuckled as he picked her up by the shirt with his teeth and ran back to her friends. Lucy was streaming curses the whole way back as she swung around in her wolf's grip. Once they arrived her friends, including Loke were cracking up.

"You look absolutely adorable Princess." Loke gasped for air between each laugh.

"Hmph!" She pouted, puffing her cheeks with indignation. Lupus set her on the floor gently and chuckled as he left within a pillar of golden light. Ignoring everyone else she stuck her key in the air.

"I open thee, gate of the bird of the living flames, Phoenix!" She felt the temperature increase and she smiled. This heated feeling reminded her so much of Natsu's abnormal way of heating up a room.

Another tall man with wild hair appeared but instead of black hair his was a blazing red and it was being held back with a white tie, although his hair still managed to slip out in places. He had wings all the colors of flames and on further inspection she noticed that the were acutally flames! His eyes were a brillant glimmering gold with specks of yellow and he had tribal flames licking its way up and down his torso. Like Lupus though he wore no shirt or shoes just white loose pants. "Hello Princess." He bowed at the waist and Lucy smiled.

"You have spoken with Lupus?" She guessed and he nodded his head amusement glinting in his eyes.

"I have indeed Princess. Please do not blame him for his behavior. He is a wolf, meant to hunt, protect and play. It is his way."

"Of course I don't blame him, to be honest it was kind of fun." She giggled and the man smiled.

"You are truly worthy of what you have been given." He said and Lucy looked at him confused but he just looked at her knowingly before moving on. "As the name implies I use fire magic and can fly. I also can use healing magic thanks to you." She nodded and smiled at him. "I am avaible always." Then he left.

Lucy was still confused when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and found Loke staring at her like he desperatly wanted to tell her something but suddenly he left. Exasperated and frustrated she marched up into her mothers library and searched for books on celestial wizards. She found about three books but they all looked rather old which only meant that these would have more knowledge and guessing from the looks her spirits had been giving her, the right knowledge.

With a sigh she opened up her first book and began to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eve stood in front of Lucy's library doors trying to figure out what the hell was going on with the stellar mage. It had already been three whole days since she locked herself in there doing Mavis knows what! He was beyond frustrated and for some reason not seeing her was putting him on edge and not knowing made him even more frustrated!

"I knew you would be here." Hibiki said and Eve just looked at him.

"So what?" The snow mage bit back causing Hibiki to chuckle. The older mage eyed the young blonde with caring eyes causing Eve to regret being so snappy with his mentor. "I'm sorry. I just..." He trailed off not knowing what was going on with him anyways.

"It's alright we know your frustrated. Why don't you just knock on the door?" Hibiki added and Eve looked like he could slap the archieve mage for being so easy going about this.

"If it was as simple as that I would have done that in the first place!" He shouted and suddenly the door to the library was opened and out walked Lucy. Eve's heart leap and his magic buzzed within him at the sight of her. He was both enthralled by the feeling and scared of it. What did it mean? Not once had his heart and magic reacedt to a girl but now they were both and it was a little scary. In fact he never even heard of anyone's magic reacting to someone else the way his was. He was lost in thought and in the process of staring at Lucy that he had not noticed her talking. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said I was sorry I was in the library so long and that I was neglecting my guests." She blushed softly.

Eve smiled and shook his head. "No it's ok, we were just worried about you. Is everything ok?"

Lucy didn't speak she just watched the snow mage with her deep brown eyes. After reading everything in the library about celestial mages and their magic she had come to find out a few things and the things she learned were alot to take in.

Looking at her reaction Eve frowned and before he knew his hand was wrapped around hers. He had noticed that the bad mood he was in earlier had faded away at the mere sight of the stellar mage. His anxiety and deep frustration were seemingly long gone. Taking a good look at Lucy he noticed that her usual put together look was long gone as well. She was in gray sweat pants and a large white shirt, not to mention her hair was in a messy bun and on her feet were a large pair of fluffy purple socks.

Eve would have thought she looked extremely cute like this if it were not for her pale face and slightly red eyes. Either she had been crying or she hardly slept and he guessed the later. Once again feeling frustrated Eve pulled on her hand, dragging her away from Hibiki and towards her bedroom. Once inside he shoved her onto the bed and pulled the blankets over her petite body.

"You need to rest." He stated leaving no room for argument and Lucy nodded sensing that he would not take kindly to being told no.

She looked up at him and stared taking in every angle and feature of his face. He truly was a handsome man and those forest green eyes off his sent shivers down her spine. She felt her magic purr within her as she looked at him and she had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering.

"Are you ok?" Eve eyed her and watched as she bit down on her lip harder but nodded her head anyway. He shook his head and allowed his thumb to trace her lips softly. "Don't do that." His thumb lingered on her lips, loving the feeling of the plump pink flesh. How would her lips feel against his? Somehow touching her this way felt so right and if agreeing to that thought his magic swelled within him once again.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt something wet on his thumb. Looking closer he could see that Lucy's tongue was softly licking his finger. He watched her wide eyed as she began sucking the tipe of his thumb the sensation of her mouth was enough to make him groan.

Hearing such a heated sound come from the snow mage Lucy stopped what she was doing and looked at him. What the hell was she thinking do something like that? She blushed bright red knowing full well what had caused this. "I'm so sorry...I..." She was cut off when he just shrugged.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Eve pulled back his finger from her lips and gazed at her blushing face. It was too damn cute to be legal, that was for sure. "Rest."

"Can you...can you stay with me?" Eve was slightly shocked that she had asked that but his heart was thumping erraticly, glad that she wanted him to stay.

''Sure." He climbed in next to her and laid flat on his back when Lucy curled her body into his and laid her head on his chest. Her ear right over his heart.

"Your heart beat...it's so soothing..." She yawned as she wrapped her arms aound him and Eve smiled brightly. She needed him and something about that gave him chills.

Once again Lucy's mind and magic were buzzing. _Mine, Mine, Mine._ Her mind screamed and she did not resist this time. He was hers and she was his, but he did not know that. At least not yet.

...

Lucy was the first to wake up, her brown eyes had lost any sign of lack of sleep and her skin colored reurned to normal. Hearing the steady beat of a strong heart caused the stellar mage to smile. She would recongize that sound anywhere. It was Eve.

Glancing up at him she was once again struck with how good looking he was and she giggled at the difference in his apperance from when she knew him seven years ago and now. He had lost all signs of the round face child and in it's place he recieved the sharp angular face of a man. As she watched him she noticed that his arm was wrapped around her waist, his hand grasping her firmly and the small show possesiveness had her beaming. She removed her head from his chest, leaving her hand over his heart, only to nuzzle into his neck. "Eve..." She called for him softly.

''Eve we need to get up." She smiled when he gripped her harder and stirred underneath her.

"Wake up, Eve." She whispered in his ear and his eyes shot open.

"Lucy?" He questioned and she just smiled.

"We should go to your guild today." Eve nodded his head and before letting go he gave the blonde a tight squeeze.

"How did you sleep?" He asked her and when he looked at her again he sighed in relief. She looked replenished.

"I slept better than I have in months. Thank you so much for staying with me." She was geniune. Sleeping with the snow mage had lulled her into one of the best sleeps she ever had. "Did you sleep well?"

"Your welcome and I slept very well, thanks." After confirming that they were going to the guild Eve left to tell the others and Lucy left to take a quick shower.

After showering Lucy put on her undergarments along with a deep blue summer dresser. Throwing on a pair of flip flops and grabbing her belt equipped with her keys and whip she head down stairs and found the Trimen group ready and waiting.

"Sorry I made you wait." She said as she tied her long blonde hair into a high ponytail.

Eve watched her with narrowed green eyes, the act of tying up her hair was somehow sensual and he knew he wasn't the only to notice. Hibiki was watching her as well but on the other hand Ren just smiled and patted her head softly.

"Hey Lucy, how are you doing?" Ren asked her and she smiled. Somehow he felt like an older brother which was weird because seven years ago he had hit on her.

"I'm good. Are you guys ready to go?" They all nodded their heads when a pillar of gold light shone and Virgo now stood in the room.

"Princess would you like to walk or would you like me to bring the S.E car around?" Virgo bowed and Lucy smiled at her caring spirit.

"Oh, hey Virgo. I don't know...do you guys want to walk or do you prefer to drive?" Lucy asked and they shrugged their shoulders. "Well I guess we can use the car today." Virgo nodded and left. They waited by the front gates and soon enough the car was brought around and they were on their way to the guild.

The group reached the guild within five mintues and Lucy was once again awed at how big and showy the guild hall was but it was also somewhat welcoming. She giggled when she thought the guild hall somehow reflected Master Bob.

As soon as they were inside Lucy immediately headed off towards the bar where Master Bob was serving drinks.

"Hello Master Bob." Lucy smiled up at the weird old man causing Master Bob to squeal and hug her tightly.

"Hello darling how are you?" She smiled even brighter than before.

"I'm doing alot better Master, thank you. If it's not to much trouble I would like to talk to you in private." He nodded and they made their way up to his office. Once inside Lucy sat down across from the large desk.

"You have great timing my dear I was going to send for you soon. Your team mates are searching for you already and should be here within the hour." Bob chuckled when Lucy's mouth dropped open.

"Those idiots..." She fumed. Thinking over it she sighed heavily, she knew she could not stay mad at them for long and that they were only doing this because they cared.

"I will help you out the best I can with them but I think that telling the truth to them is the only thing that will calm them." She nodded, knowing full well that he was, without a shadow of doubt, correct. "Well what did you wish to speak with me about?''

"I was doing research on my magic and celestial mages when I came across a really old book in my mothers library. Master Bob things are going to get complicated with Eve and I." Lucy flushed and sighed, how in the name of Mavis was she going to explain this.

"What do you mean my dear?" The blue pegasus guild master eyed the blonde's flushed face and he had to bite back a squeal at how cute she was.

"As you may know, I am the last celestial mage in the whole of Earthland, my magic is a dying kind and if something doesn't happen soon it will become a lost magic." She took a deep breath before continuing. '' According to the books I've read there are things my magic does in order for my kind of mage to not die out. One of them and the most rare is for the Spirit King to find the mage of his choosing the perfect partner, a mate if you will. " Lucy went beet red as she spoke and Master Bob dropped his jaw in shock.

"Are you saying that Eve is your..." Lucy blushed even deeper if possible and shyly nodded her head.

"My magic is very unique, seeing as how it deals with the spirit world and such so it really can't be taught, you have to be born with the ability to call a spirit."

"If I recall correctly, your mother was a stellar mage?" The blonde nodded her head.

"The signs that we were chosen to be together are showing up and showing up rapidly. I don't know how long I can keep this a secret."

"Well my dear, it seems that you have a lot on your plate. May I make a suggestion?"

"I would appreciate your advice." Master Bob smiled at her geniune heart. She truly was the perfect match for his playboy snow mage.

"Tell him when your team gets here. You should just tell them altogether." Lucy face palmed at how simple the anwser to her problem had been. The older mage chuckled when a loud boom resounded through his guild.

"Where's Luce!?" That voice was all too familiar and soon Lucy was running out the office down the stairs and into the arms of her partner.

''Natsu!" She yelled happily and Natsu smirked catching her in his arms. He had really missed his blonde partner. She giggled as he twirled her around and when he sent her down he hit her lightly over the head.

"What the hell is going on?! Why didn't you say anything to us!?" He yelled and Lucy cringed.

"Watch flame brain, your going to make Lucy cry!" Gray yelled as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Hey Lucy, we really missed you!'' He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I've missed you guys too..." She whimpered and they all smiled. Erza crushed Lucy into her chest, thankfully she equipped out of her armor.

"Would you care to explain to us?" Lucy sighed but nodded her head.

"Yes. Would you guys mind taking a mission with the Trimen and I? I have alot explaining to do." Team Natsu nodded their head not really caring as long as Lucy was safe and happy.

The Trimen smiled at her all except Eve who was fuming that Natsu and Gray had actually dared to touch her. He kept silent, which did not go unnoticed by Natsu and Gray who just chuckled and hugged Lucy tighter.

''Alright let's pick a mission!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Here is another chapter for you and I hope you enjoy! I really like Eve and Lucy together and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writting it.

There will be some more things going on besides Eve being her mate and don't worry Lucy isn't a secret dragon slayer or has multiple magic. Although sometimes those stories are nice.

I missed Team Natsu so here they are, I could't help it!

I do not own fairy tail just this story idea.

Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy couldn't suppress her giggles as she watched her best friend groan and complain about his motion sickness as the boarded a train to Nix for their mission. Team Natsu and the Trimen made their way through the train until they came across a large empty cart and smiled happily as they sat down. Lucy was next to Gray and Natsu was already sprawled out in her lap as Erza took her place on the other side of Gray.

Lucy watched as the Trimen sat down in the bench across from her and her eyes stayed glued to the blonde snow mages' form. She began to tremble, how would she explain all of this to him? What if he didn't accept her? She was visibly shivering now, her whole body was wracked with tremble after tremble. She had never been so nervous in her life.

Natsu narrowed his eyes in concern for his partner. Since he was laying in her lap he could feel just how strong the tremors were and it shocked him. He looked up at her and frowned when he saw her nervous glance. What was going on with her?

"Just relax and tell us, Luce." He encouraged her and she nodded her head but her body just kept shivering.

Eve watched the stellar mage with worried eyes. She was shivering harshly and her eyes were darting all around, it was painfully obvious that she was nervous and for the life of him he could not understand why. He almost gasped aloud when he felt his magic literally push him and he had to force himself to stay in his seat. The familiar thrumming of his magic came to life and he swore that it was pushing him to comfort the beautiful blonde mage. He did just that.

Eve gently grabbed her hand, not noticing that the train had left the station, and rubbed gentle circles across her skin. "Calm down. Relax, if you don't want to tell us now we can wait until we get to Nix."

Lucy's whole body calmed under his cool touch and the shakes stopped immediately. She smiled at him, thankful that he gave her extra time to think about how she was going to tell them.

Once she was ok Eve let go of her hand and watched her closely. Something in him told him that whatever Lucy had to say was related to him and her. He watched as the blonde stroked the Salamander's wild spikey hair with affection and he had to grit his teeth to keep from saying anything rude.

"So Luce, where have you been staying at?" The raven haired ice mage asked his blonde team mate and she just flushed and twirled her fingers together, a sign that she was withholding information. "Lucy Heatfillia." Gray said her name as a command and she hated when he did that. She truly thought of the ice mage as an older brother and when he called her name that way she felt like her sibling was scolding her and she had no other choice but to apologize.

Lucy sighed before giving her answer. "The mansion. I bought it back a while ago."

"You what!?" Erza, Gray and even the sickly Natsu called out. They couldn't believe that she didn't tell them something so important.

"Why didn't you tell us, Luce?" Natsu groaned as he clutched his stomach. Luce was his best friend, his partner and he always told her everything. No matter what it was he never kept it from her, so having her keep something like this from him hurt a great deal.

"Natsu, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just…..didn't know how to bring that up." Lucy hugged her pink haired friend tightly, hoping to convey her sincerity and everything else she was feeling. Truth be told she didn't really feel at home in the mansion. It held good memories and it held bad ones as well. She had forgiven her father but that didn't mean that his past transgressions did not hurt. Every time she stepped foot in that house it was like she was taking a step into the past that had scarred her so deeply and she had no desire for her team to see her that way.

"You were scared, right." Natsu commented, shocking the rest of the group except Lucy, Erza and Gray. Erza just smiled at the two, her eyes warm and happy at the sight. The red head had learn long ago that the relationship between the fire dragon slayer and the stellar mage was strong and unbreakable, so it didn't really shock her when Natsu read Lucy like she was an open book. Seeing the Trimen so shocked Erza let out a chuckle before explaining.

"Lucy and Natsu have always been this way. I guess you can say their like twins, they read each other and know each other inside and out." Eve scoffed at the comment, his jealously flaring. He already knew that Natsu was special to the stellar mage but getting to see it first hand was a different story and he did not like it.

Lucy noticed Eve's sudden mood change and quickly stopped her conversation with her best friend, it would wait for a later time. She was surprised that the snow mage was so visibly upset and it shocked and pleased her. Her magic purred underneath her skin at the realization that Eve was jealous. She was lost in her thoughts when the train came to a stop and Natsu rolled off her lap and jumped in the air causing her to giggle.

The group of mages exited the train and set out for a hotel first and came across one about fifteen minutes later. It was cozy looking, with vines growing up the side giving it a rustic look and the building itself was made of bricks. The stellar mage rushed inside, Natsu hot on her heels, and got to work getting rooms for everyone. Once she had the rooms she handed people their room keys.

"My team will share and room and the Trimen will share a room too." They nodded their heads and went their separate ways. Once inside the room Lucy claimed a bed for Erza and herself nearest the window, setting her bag down on the mattress. She sighed heavily as she flopped onto the bed.

"Luce, I'm worried about you. You're keeping things from me and I don't like it." Natsu sat down next to her, his hands automatically stroking her hair like he had done so many times before. Lucy sighed happily and looked at her partner.

"I just didn't want you to worry, I'm sorry. I promise to tell you everything from now on, no matter what." Natsu nodded, seemingly happy with this answer. There was a knock at the door, which she already knew to be the Trimen and nodded for Natsu to let them in.

The Trimen walked, their faces all seemingly serious no doubt anticipating what the blonde was going to say. Lucy motioned for them to find a seat and they sat on the bed across from hers. The blonde sighed, she knew from the advice that Master Bob had given her that it was time to tell them, but that didn't make this any easier let alone less embarrassing. She sighed heavily, before pulling out Loke's key.

The lion spirit felt his master touch his key and without further prompting opened his own gate to appear at her side. Lucy smiled at Loke, a nervous twitch to her lip and the spirit knew that it was time for the information that he had been holding back to come forth. "I know." Lucy told him and Loke smiled widely at his Princess.

"I expected nothing less of my, Master." The lion spirit said causing curios glances to turn their way.

"I can't wait anymore, what's going on, Luce!" Natsu's fists lit up with his flames causing the temperature to rise in the room. Lucy went to grab his arm and before she knew it Eve had covered his fists in snow, which induced a huge fit of giggles from the blonde female.

"I like him, Luce." Gray beamed, happy and proud that he wasn't the only one that couldn't take the flame idiot sometimes. "I have a comrade!" Lucy cracked up, rolling across the bed as Natsu screamed his shouts of protest and Gray was cracking up alongside her as Erza watched with an amused glance.

Eve watched Fairy Tail's strongest team interact with a soft smile, although he was jealous he couldn't help but relax when he heard the soft bells that was the stellar mages laughter. It was plain obvious that this team loved each other and that they cherished each other which pleased him to no end. But he couldn't wait any longer to her what the female blonde had to say.

"Lucy, you need to tell us." He spoke and instantly she sat up, shocking everyone.

"It's getting stronger." Loke concluded and Lucy nodded her flushed face.

"Alright, ugh I really don't know where to start…." She fiddled with her keys, her finger tips delicately tracing over the details that defined each one. "Ok, before going to Blue Pegasus guild I had been having nightmares, always the same and every night."

"Is that why you slept at the guild a few times?" Gray asked and she nodded her head.

"First, Eve I want you to know that I think you are a strong mage and that can take care of yourself." Lucy gave the snow mage a serious look and he nodded curtly, his heart thumping in his chest. Where exactly was this going? Although he felt a swell of pride at the fact that she thought he was strong.

"My dreams were about me running through the woods to get to someone who was in danger and never reaching that person in time. At first the persons face was covered, I couldn't see who I was chasing after but then, as the dreams progressed, I saw it was Eve." Tears were cascading down her face as she spoke. She never admitted it, at least not until now, but the dreams left her heart broken and scared. She felt an overly warm arm pat her hair and she turned to smile at her partner through her tears. No matter how much a moron Natsu was he was always there for her when she needed him.

Eve was shocked to say the least. The women in front of him had just confessed to dreaming about his death and not just once but repeatedly. If that scared him, how much had it scared her, the person who had been seeing in constantly? He shivered at the thought. "I see, but that doesn't explain why you came to the guild. Although I can only guess…" Eve spoke lowly, afraid he would cause even more tears to ruin her beautiful face. Really they did not suit her.

"Of course I came to make sure you were ok and would stay ok! A celestial mages intuition is very strong and if something happened that I could have helped prevent…." She trailed off not even wanting to go there. Eve stood up and hugged her to him. She was full of contradictions. Fragile yet strong. Loving yet merciless (Lucy Kick could do some damage). Forgiving yet unyielding. She was just like her magic too, exotic and beautiful and his magic purred as he brought her comfort.

Once she felt the cool chest of the snow mage she instantly sought out his heartbeat. The stellar mage pressed her ear right over where his heart should be and she hummed when she heard the strong thumping. Her mind was constantly calling to her letting her know that she belonged to him and him to her. Which reminded her… The stellar mage detangled herself from the snow mage and faced the rest of the traveling group. "I need to speak to him in private, please." Her tone left no room for argument and she was rather pleased that they nodded her head. All except Natsu.

"….You will tell me later, right?" He frowned and Lucy's heart broke.

"I promised you." And with that said Natsu smiled and left to join the others.

Eve sat next to her on the bed, curious about what she was about to say. Her hand reached for him and she laid it right over his heart. "So many times I searched for that heart beat and came up empty… It's such a pretty sound."

The snow mage threaded his fingers through her hair, tilting her head up softly to look at him. He searched her eyes and could have cried when he saw the underlying pain hidden in them. "Thank you for caring so much for me. As long as you want to listen to my heart I'll make sure it's still beating." He said honestly and she giggled.

"Ever the playboy." She said then she brought her hand back to her side and looked him. "Are you aware of the number of celestial mages in Fiore?" Lucy asked and he shook his head no. "One. I'm the only one left."

"Which means, your magic is becoming lost magic." He commented and she nodded.

"Right and apparently my magic has a way of undergoing self-preservation. The Celestial Spirit King chooses a stellar mage and he finds them, what you can call, a mate." She flushed a bright red and Eve's mouth dropped open. He had never known magic could do that. But then again Lucy's magic was, in an almost real sense of the word, alive. Summoning living beings that lived forever was a rare feat, even in the magic world. But why was she telling him this…..unless. HOLY SHIT!

"You…..think I'm your… mate?" Eve asked nervously and she shyly nodded.

"My magic, it actually reacts to you. I've never dreamt of anyone before and in all the research I've done it makes sense from the signs that it's you…." She was rambling, she knew, but she couldn't help it! She watched him with a nervous glance, he obviously was freaking out. "Eve….you don't need to accept this. You can turn me down." As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it. A wave of nausea hit her hard and she bent at the stomach with a hand over her mouth.

"Are you ok?" Eve's eyes widened when she suddenly bent over as if she was going to be sick. Is this an affect from what she said? She nodded but stayed in her position, so he did the only thing he could think of, he pulled her into his lap carefully. Once she was settled in his lap, he smoothed her hair and rubbed small circles across her stomach.

Instantly the blonde female felt better, his hands were soft and cool and it was enchanting. Her magic began pulsing inside of her and she didn't fight the urge to kiss him. She threaded her fingers in his blonde hair and pulled him down to meet her lips. Mint, he tasted like mint and vanilla. "Yummy." She mumbled and he groaned against her lips.

Eve moved her so she was straddling him, her legs on either sides of his hips and he kissed her hungrily. His magic was sparking through his body and throbbing underneath his skin. More he needed more. He licked her bottom lip for entrance and she eagerly open her mouth for him and without missing a beat he thrust his tongue into her wet mouth almost instantly seeking out hers. She tasted of strawberries and what he could only describe as stars, yes that sounded right, she tasted like stars. He moved his mouth down to her neck, lapping and sucking his way down until he found the hollow where her pulse was most prominent and he nipped there.

Lucy moaned when she felt his teeth nip her skin, she had always had a sensitive neck but this was just ridiculous! She let her head loll back and to the side to give him better access and he sure took advantage. Lapping, sucking and biting even, at the pulsing hollow at her neck. What was so amazing about that particular spot?

Eve couldn't get enough of the feel of her pulse on his mouth, as weird as that was. He could literally feel how her heart raced as he kissed her. It was addicting. He let his hands wander up her shirt and on the small of her back. Her skin was unbelievable soft and silky. The snow mage let a finger slide up her spine softly and he felt the stellar mage shiver under his touch. "Eve…." She breathily moaned and he groaned in answer.

Lucy was lost in his touches when suddenly there was a pillar of golden light and she jumped away from the snow mage. Seeing one of her spirits catch her in the act of a passionate make out session the celestial mage blushed red. "Have you told your snow mage everything?" Virgo bowed but looked at her ward with stern but loving eyes.

Her snow mage? Lucy blushed hard if possible. "Yes, Eve knows everything now."

Virgo nodded her head before holding out her hand towards Lucy. "These are from the Spirit King. He truly loves you Princess, as well as all of the spirits. We wish you happiness with your, Lumen." Lucy held out her hands as her maid spirit dropped two silver rings into her palm. The blonde gasped, they were so beautiful! Silver like moon light and with the etchings of the zodiac symbols and snowflakes.

The blonde female hugged her spirit with love and affection. "Please tell him I said thank you." Virgo nodded her head before poofing away.

Eve had watched the interchange in silence. He was still coming down from the high from his heated session with Lucy. She was beautiful, delicious and so….addictive. He never felt that way before with anyone and he, being the play boy he was, had been with numerous women. Even now his magic was still fluttering about. He smiled though as he watched the last stellar mage marvel at the objects in her hand. "What did she give you and why did she call me Lumen?" He asked.

"Lumen, for celestial spirits, is another way of saying mate. It means light and it refers to the star light that connects us to each other." She blushed a soft pink before continuing. "She….umm…..handed me these." She showed him the rings and he gaped at her. "Eve I already told you….take your time. I'll be here." With that she left the room to find her best friend, leaving Eve alone with his thoughts and the tender feeling of her lips on his own.

…

_Hey you guys I'm so sorry it took this long for me to post! I promise that they will be more posts soon and I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them._

_Reviews would be nice, let me know your thoughts and be kind if I may ask. _

_Until next time. ~_


End file.
